


(N2 - Second Helpings 19) One from Column A

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	(N2 - Second Helpings 19) One from Column A

## (N2 - Second Helpings 19) One from Column A

by Janet F. Caires-Lesgold

<http://jfc.freeshell.org/stories.html>

* * *

Title: One from Column A (Nourishment: Second Helpings 19) Author: Janet F. Caires-Lesgold  
Feedback to: jfc@freeshell.org  
Archive: Mailing list archives only--others please ask permission! Category: Vignette, angst, Clark POV  
Spoilers: None ever anymore  
Rating: M (adults only due to language and sexual content) Pairing: Clark/Lex established relationship Summary: Choices 

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. Smallville is the property of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, and based upon characters originally created by Jerome Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is just for the entertainment of my online friends and myself, not for any profit. 

WARNING!: Contains implications of het sex. If you don't like that kind of thing, please don't complain to me! 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All parts of "The Nourishment Series" and "Second Helpings", which precede this story, can be found elsewhere on this archive - Enjoy! 

AUTHOR'S ADDENDUM: The show as we knew it no longer exists--we've gotta write it ourselves now. 

DEDICATION: For the troops. 

COPYRIGHT: (C) Janet F. Caires-Lesgold, June 9, 2006, jfc@freeshell.org Please don't redistribute or alter this story in any way without the express permission of the author. Thank you very much. 

* * *

Lex was wrong. 

He thought I wouldn't enjoy fucking Chloe. Okay, so it wasn't anything I'd thought I might _want_ to do before he suggested it. But he wanted me to try it, assuring me that it was something I should explore in my life, so I gave it a shot. 

On the whole, it wasn't bad. It helped that she seemed to want it so much, and that I do care about her as a friend and want to take care of her. 

Of course it was different from making love to Lex, and not just because of the anatomy. I love Lex, and just the thought of him--his body, his smile, his intense eyes--turns me on. Fucking him, having him fuck me, sucking him off or vice versa--these are all things that strengthen the bond between us, making it that much hotter. 

With Chloe, the sex was playful and fun, though it did feel like it brought us closer, too. It was something special to do with my best friend, and it gave me a thrill to hear her make all of those sweet noises when I touched her where she wanted it. 

Lex's other fear (that he mentioned to me, at least) was wrong, too. He wondered if sex with a girl would make me want to abandon him, but there's just no way that that could happen. I enjoyed Chloe's touch and the intimacy we shared in bed (and elsewhere around the mansion) but it could never replace that extraordinary connection I feel with Lex--"friendship of legend", perhaps, or just true love. 

I will admit that the incident at the penitentiary have made me drop any wandering eye I might have had regarding other men. At the same time, I can't recall the last time I found any man other than Lex attractive in that way. When we met, I'd never done anything sexual aside from kissing with anybody, male _or_ female, and our relationship just blossomed from the powerful chemistry that made us friends. He wanted to teach me everything, and I was his eager and willing student--our genders almost didn't matter. 

Will I meet other girls that I will want to fuck in the future? I have no idea. My old crush on Lana wasn't about sex, really, but if she'd been amenable to the notion, we might have gone that way--that is, if Whitney hadn't been a factor. I know that when I'm high on red kryptonite, I wouldn't turn down anyone: man, woman, alien, _animal_ , practically. When I'm in my right mind, I want Lex, and no one else, for the rest of my life. 

Eventually, I may meet a woman who makes me want to settle down and make a home, but I'm only eighteen, so I'm not really looking. Even if that does happen, I can't imagine a world where Lex and I aren't together in some capacity, loving each other and making each other happy to the end of our days. 

Lex may have worried that my adventure with Chloe might have changed my feelings toward _him_ , but I am happy to report that his fears were entirely unfounded, because he was wrong. He wanted me to try something new because he loves me and thought it would be a good experience for me, which is one of the things he was right about. Lucky me--I win either way. 

**THE END**


End file.
